


Just into FTL

by AfterGlow13



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Pre-Memory Wipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterGlow13/pseuds/AfterGlow13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"I've found another stow-away,' Marcus said.</p>
<p>'Another? You've found a stow-away before?' Marcus gave him a pointed look and Derrick raised his eyebrows, incredulous. 'Oh, you mean me? I'm an imposter, remember? Not a stow-away.'"</p>
<p>Set pre-memory wipe, using information up to and including Episode Eight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just into FTL

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely soon be jossed, but until then this is what I think happened after Three found Five on the ship in the flash-back in Episode Six. Also, I'm fairly certain that the relationships between the characters started up where they left off, at least in the case of Pretty Boy and Asshole, which is why... well, just read it.

Derrick sighed when he found Marcus on the other side of his door. Marcus barged in past him, and Derrick knew that he shouldn't be surprised, he really shouldn't be, when the other man flopped onto his bed, lying on his back with his legs sprawled. He even had his shoes on. “We have a problem,” Marcus grumbled from his place on Derrick's bed.

“Already? We've only been in FTL for maybe ten minutes.” Derrick nudged Marcus' feet, trying to get him to take a hint and move. He didn't, of course, so Derrick sat facing him cross-legged, boots and all. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

“I've found another stow-away,” Marcus said.

“Another? You've found a stow-away before?” Marcus gave him a pointed look and Derrick raised his eyebrows, incredulous. “Oh, you mean me? I'm an imposter, remember? Not a stow-away.”

“Ehh, big difference. Both'll get you equally dead on this ship.”

Derrick considered this. “Fair enough,” he admitted. “What do you want me to do about it?”

Marcus was silent and still for a moment, which was weird. Derrick would have thought he'd gone to sleep if he couldn't see his blue eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. Marcus eventually scrubbed at his face with his hand before he sat up, copying Derrick's position. Derrick almost felt like a kid having a sleep over, except kids don't have guns and talk so frankly about life-and-death situations. “I want you to help me hide her.”

“Out of the goodness of my heart,” Derrick said with narrowed eyes. Marcus gave him a look, complete with cocked eyebrow and spread hands, clearly asking if they really had to do this again now. Derrick pressed his lips firmly together and glared at Marcus, before he sighed and said, “Alright.” He'd do it, even if Marcus didn't hold his life in his hands.

Derrick had thought he'd been subtle when he started to question Marcus, trying to get information, a confirmation, that he was the man who'd killed his wife. Marcus had caught on and turned the conversation on its head, questioning who he was that he wanted to know if he'd ever been to Alpha Centauri 8b. Derrick had admitted everything – how he'd had surgery to look like another man, so he could sneak aboard a ship of criminals to track down the one man who might be able to tell him why his wife had died. Marcus: the man who had shot her dead. And maybe kill him, he was still undecided about that. It was a sign of how messed up this ship was that Marcus walked around with a swagger in his steps, while Derrick was blackmailed for support.

He didn't even get answers to many of his questions out of the deal, either. But... he was alive, and Marcus had turned out to be a helpful, if annoying, ally. 

“I knew you'd agree!” Marcus clapped Derrick on the shoulder. “So, I figure once we get her out of the airlock-”

“You left her in the airlock?” Derrick interrupted.

“Yeah,” Marcus said, like it was obvious, but Derrick didn't see how it was. “Anyway-” 

“Why did you put her in the airlock? She must be terrified,” he interrupted. 

“I needed somewhere to keep her, and Portia won't agree to installing holding cells,” the blond huffed out a sigh, and then asked, “You didn't expect me to leave her alone in my room, did you? Or just wandering the halls, doing whatever-”

“Okay, okay, I get the point.” He would never admit it aloud, but most of Marcus' plans were good, even if they didn't sound like it at first. If he weren't a total macho blackmailing asshole, he might make a good leader. 

“Anyway, I figure we move her to-” 

This time he was interrupted by an alarm. “Intruder spotted by the mess,” the Android said over the intercom. Derrick and Marcus both jumped to their feet and ran out of the room. 

“I thought you said you left her in the airlock!” Derrick said from just behind Marcus.

“I did!” Marcus yelled back. “She must have hacked the system.”

“Why didn't you think of that?”

“She's just a kid!”


End file.
